1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information input control apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a data processing apparatus in which information is input by using a pen from a display portion in which an input apparatus and a display apparatus are mounted one upon the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a keyboard, a mouse and the like are generally used as an information input control apparatus of a computer (hereinafter referred to as a CPU (central processing unit)). For example, if the user wants to enlarge a window of an icon on a picture screen of a display portion by using a mouse, the mouse is made operable on a tablet and a cross-shaped position designation cursor is moved on the picture screen of a display portion such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or the like by moving the mouse. When a button on the mouse or a predetermined button on a keyboard is depressed once in order to specify a desired icon after the position designation cursor is matched with the desired icon displayed on the picture screen of the CRT, a trigger operation for taking in the icon is executed at the CPU side. Further, when the user wants to enlarge the window of the desired icon, the button on the mouse is depressed one more time, or the mouse is moved to the position at which the window is enlarged on the tablet and the button on the mouse is depressed one more time at that position, the window of the icon being thus enlarged as is instructed by the user.
According to the information input control apparatus thus arranged, the user must carry out two operations, that is, the trigger operation for designating the desired icon and the operation for displaying the window of the icon at the predetermined position in the enlarged scale, which is very cumbersome for the user. Also, the mouse is too large to move the cursor to the exact position of the desired icon properly.